Memory cards are known for use with computers to enhance computer operational capabilities. Individual memory cards are installed in memory card connectors which are mounted on a computer motherboard. Each memory card connector has a card-receiving slot between two spaced-apart walls. In order to accommodate go multiple memory cards simultaneously, multiple memory card connectors may be provided on the motherboard. Also, due to the need to conserve space within a computer, multiple memory card connectors may be mounted adjacent to each other in stacked relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,523 discloses a stackable memory card connector having a single wall and an open bottom which serves to reduce the stacked height of multiple memory card connectors. A first of these connectors can be mounted on a circuit board with the open bottom facing the circuit board so that the circuit board closes off the open bottom and serves as one wall of the memory card slot. Successive connectors are stackable on the first connector with the open bottom of each successive connector facing the wall of each preceding connector so that the wall of each preceding connector serves as a wall of the slot for the next higher connector in the stack. This memory card connector has the drawback that it can only be mounted parallel to the circuit board because the circuit board forms a slot wall for the first connector in the stack.
There is a need for a memory card connector which can be mounted perpendicular to a circuit board and which is suitable for being stacked in an array of similar connectors with a low stack height.